Gypsy Danger vs Megazord
' GD vs M3.jpg|Simbiothero V3 GD vs M2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 GD vs M.jpg|Simbiothero GD vs M Chibi.jpg|Chibi version (Simbiothero) Jaeger vs Zord by Simbiothero.png|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Dino Megazord vs. Gypsy Danger.jpg|Venage237 Gypsy_Danger_VS_Megazord.png|UTF MZvsGD-2.png|Shakaboy Big_robos_Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Megazord_VS_Gipsy_Danger.jpg|Doom Elite 4 Megazord vs Gypsy Danger.png|Chaosbuster77 Gipsy Danger vs Megazord '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero. Description '''Pacific Rim vs Power Rangers! '''The fight between two giant robots that are driven by more than one person and are used to fight monsters that are sent by a force alien who plans to conquer the planet Earth. Interlude Nyxs: The human being is always in constant danger in fiction from all sorts of threats. '''Blang: It seems that we are not to the liking of many species or beings, but that does not mean that we can not defend ourselves or that we defend.' ' ' Nyxs: Gipsy Danger, the mark 3 jaeger. Blang: and the Megazord, the giant robot of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, She's Nyxs and I'm Blang. Nyxs: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Gipsy Danger (Cue Pacific Rim Original Score 16 - Category 5 by Ramin Djawadi) Nixs: In the year 2013, a breach dimensional is opened leaving exit to a kaiju of name Trespasser that attacked the city of san francisco, after this out whipped by an earthquake of 7.1 on the scale richter. Blang: first an earthquake and then a giant monster? that if that is bad luck. Nyxs: you need three days to kill the kaiju, as it is well known that the army won't do much good against giant monsters is, if you don't believe me see godzilla films. Blang: but that hardly was the start, because six months after, other kaiju attacked but in manila, then was cabo, and to the final sydney. so mankind realized that that the new attacks, but after seeing many anime are asked; How do we face giant monsters? as with giant robots, of course! (Cue Pacific Rim Original Score 02 - Gipsy Danger by Ramin Djawadi) Nyxs: starting so the project jaeger. at the beginning there were setbacks for to manage the jaeger was connected to the pilot and the robot but the load neuronal to do so was insufficient, so decided to make that they were two pilots who are connected so that each drive one half of the jaeger, pilots to connect could know what the other thinks and even see their memories. Blang: and not only that, because while strong is the link between pilots better will be the performance when they are facing a kaiju, but the jaeger that brings us here is one third-generation that I highlight by flap of the other jaegers and that was Gipsy Danger. Nyxs: at the beginning, gipsy was managed by the brothers, Raleight and Yancy becket, but the latter would be replaced by mako mori after his death by the kaiju, Knifehead. Blang: Gipsy Danger has a total of 9 murdered kaijus, which are; Yamarashi, Knifehead, Otachi, Leatherback, Raijū, clawhook, two unknown kaijus, and even slattern, the only kaiju of category 5 to date. (Cue Pacific Rim OST Soundtrack - 01 - MAIN THEME by Ramin Djawadi) Nyxs: between the arms of gipsy are his chain sword, his plasma cannons, a nuclear trigger, a kind of flamethrower that can be released through the reactor in his chest, their elbows rockets, and in the end, a refrigerant side which for some reason has them near your underarms. Blang: Gipsy also shows that he is a jaeger analog, in other words, a jaeger does not need electricity, because it works with nuclear energy obtained thanks to its reactor in his chest that allows you to hold resist waves electromagnetic and continue to operate. Nyxs: Gispy measures a total of 260 feet of height that in total would be ones 79 meters and weighs a total of 1,980 tons, besides be of them jaegers with more kaijus murdered and be capable of withstand the wave expansive of a pump nuclear, but feel your only problem is that is something slow when is is of move is to the contrary of striker eureka, gipsy nor can run very fast, also that is the jaeger that by any reason always you cut an arm, not I believe? just to Knifehead or to raijū. Blang: Gipsy may be third-generation but is a jaeger really difficult to overcome. Raleight Becket: There are things you can't fight, acts of God. You see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, suddenly, you can fight the hurricane. You can win. Megazord (Cue Power Rangers Redux - Combat(2012)) Nyxs: When the wicked witch, Rita Repulsa escaped, zordon, a sorcerer who - Blang: That now only were might appear as a giant floating head decided select five teenagers so that they become Rita Repulsa and its monsters such as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Nyxs: When the rangers manage to defeat the monster that rita send, she with her magic revives it and makes it grow to a colossal size. Blang: But zordon already it had planned. (Cue Ron Wasserman - Zords (Instrumental Version)) Looks like each dino zord appears, starting with the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and ending with the Pterodactyl Dinozord. Nyxs: Zordon with the help of his assistant robot, Alpha, create the dinozords, a group of five robots with design of prehistoric animals that he had created an incredible ability. Blang: And is joining in a tank... and a fucking giant robot! The Dino Megazord or simply The Megazord. Nyxs: The megazord is driven by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, composed by Jason the red ranger, Billy the blue ranger, Zack the black ranger, Trini the yellow ranger, and Kimberly the pink Ranger. Blang: The megazord to been the responsible for the destruction of multiple monsters of rita´s army by large part of the first season of MMPR, this with or without the help of other zord as it is the case with Titanus and dragonzord. Nyxs: The main weapon of the megazord, is the Power Sword, a powerful sword that can give a powerful power cut his enemies to destroy them. (Cue Power Rangers Redux - I Will Win(2012)) Blang: The Megazord also is able to use the head of the Mastodonzord as shield and also from the trunk of this throw a steamer that can stun his enemies. Nyxs: Also, the shield showed ability to reflect energy attacks. Blang: The Megazord also is capable from its horns or some cannons that has the back throw energy beams his enemies. Nyxs':'' 'The megazord to was responsible for the defeat of multiple monsters during the first season of MMPR, managing to defeat in a certain way to the minion of rita, goldar, the dragonzord when tommy oliver was evil, and defeating the zord of Goldar, Cyclopsis. '''Blang: Even so the megazord to been defeated multiple times, such as when lost an arm against cyclopsis in its second round and do not forget that it was destroyed by lord zedd. Even so the Megazord is the main robot of the children of all including Simbiothero.' Death Battle It is a kaiju to leave the breach in the Ocean Pacific, this just out, generates a kind of energy that reaches shatterdome, alerting all the teams of Pan Pacific Defense corps. Chuck Hansen: What category is and where it directs? Tendo Choi: It is in category 4 and be directed quickly to angel grove. Chuck Hansen: tell them Raleight and Mako are already prepared. The camera switches, and we see the Rangers arrive with Zordon and Alpha 5 in the command center. Kimberly: What happen, zordon? Would Rita this attack again? Zordon: Negative, now, is a kind of Monster called "Kaiju", be directed quickly to angel grove, have to stop it before it destroys completely the city. Jason: Understood. Zordon: Good luck and May the power protect you always. Jason: Well, guys, is Morphin time! Zack: Mastodon! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger! Jason: Tyrannosaurus! The camera and we see Gypsy Danger with raleight and mako within reach of angel grove, they see that the kaiju already had arrived and had left a trail of destruction. Gypsy walks the streets of angel grove, raleight and mako does not come to the kaiju on any side, until an explosion is heard. Gipsy arrives at the place where happened the explosion and sees to the kaiju in the ground, split in two, and the megazord in front of him. The camera changes and seen Raleight and Mako in the cabin of Gypsy Danger. Raleight: who is this guy? Mako: I don't know. The camera changes and looks to the Rangers in the cabin of the Megazord. Trini: Do you think either goldan or any of the minions of rita? Billy: I don't know, but we can not to destroy what is left of angel grove. Jason: That's right, billy. (Cue Collective Consciousness (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) The Megazord is put in the position of combat. Mako: Apparently he wants to fight. Raleight: we give fight. Gypsy is put in the position of combat. FIGHT! Gypsy begins trying to beat the Megazord, but it blocks the attack and gives you a punch to Gypsy to then give a kick that a few meters away. Gypsy runs and gives several blows to the Megazord to then crash it against a building using the elbow rocket, Gypsy start to beat the Megazord while this yet again this find of the building to then give a kick that makes the Megazord through the building from side to side. The Megazord is beginning to rise gradually, that Gypsy uses their back thrusters to make a leap and try to step on to the Megazord, but this in last minute used their cannons from the back, making Gypsy is destabilize and fall back, the Megazord gets up and stomps to Gypsy and prepares to shoot Gypsy with its canyons of the back , but Gypsy transforms one of his hands in a plasma cannon and shoots the megazord, doing it back. Jason: Power Sword! The power sword is seen falling in front of the Megazord, it grabs her to then try to cut into Gypsy with her, but this dodge their attacks but fails to Dodge one that manages to cut Gypsy in a part of the chest, but without being able to touch the Gypsy reactor. Raleight: A sword, eh? We also can play that way. Mako pressed a button and one of the arms of Gypsy leaves a sword. both mechanics giants clashing their swords several times, but at one point, Gypsy manages to cut the Megazord in the part of the stomach to then turn your hand into a plasma cannon and shoot the Megazord, making it go back a few meters. Gypsy make the plasma cannon to be one hand to then make another sword and tries to attack the Megazord, but this is covered with the head of mastodon zord, but without that wait by Gypsy, the head of the mastondon zord tube leaves a large amount of smoke that prevents that Gypsy can see something. Raleight: What the hell?! But before Gypsy to do something, the Megazord out smoke from a jump and begins to give Gypsy cuts until at one point, gipsy manages jumped to avoid a cut that seemed that could have cut the jaeger in two. The Megazord's attack once more to Gypsy, but this is for little impacted by the attack of the Megazord. Gypsy subject to the Megazord's arm to give then a powerful blow to the head, making it with the rangers in templer. Gipsy subject to the Megazord's head to then with a strong throw it against an oil station. Gypsy quickly transforms your hand right to transform it into a plasma cannon. Raleight: Greets to Knifehead on my part! (Music Stop) Gypsy fires a powerful ball of plasma, by all petroleum station explode and covering almost all fire place without leaving Gypsy to see if the Megazord was destroyed or not. Raleight: We did i-! Before raleight and mako can react, fire exits the Megazord from a jump. (Cue Stronger Together) (0:10) Raleight: What the fuck?! The Megazord to give multiple cuts to Gypsy start then shoot a ray coming out of their head horns for then shoot him with its canoons of the back which makes that Gypsy is sent flying several kilometers to drop in a few buildings. Gypsy rises and prepares their swords. the Megazord runs into Gypsy, returning both to crash his sword again. The Megazord gives a kick to Gypsy then shoot one time more the lightning coming out of their horns, but Gypsy dodges the attack and gives you a punch then unless the rangers do something, a powerful fire woolly leaves Gypsy's reactor, making now the Megazord which be sent flying several kilometers. The Megazord rises from the ground, but to do so receives a punch for Gypsy, but the Megazord manages to protect themselves from another punch, then give him a kick that pushes back a few meters to then shoot with their cannons from the back, but Gypsy manages to dodge the attack and transforms his right hand in a plasma Cannon, Gypsy shoots the megazord with plasma Cannon, but the megazord with the power sword manages to intercept each shot. Gypsy turns your hand into a plasma cannon and shoot him with both cannons to the Megazord, but the megazord uses his shield and does something that raleight and mako did not expect... The shield of the megazord reflects shots from plasma to gypsy. Gypsy manages to avoid the first ball of plasma that impacts in a building but fails to dodge the second that manages to hit him on the side of the stomach. The Megazord from their horns fires his beam to gypsy wound, making him a serious internal damage. The Megazord gives a kick to Gypsy to then try to cross it with the power sword, but Gypsy gives you a punch and then a knee to the megazord in the head. Gypsy transforms his right hand into his plasma Cannon, prepared to shoot the megazord in the head. Jason: Not so fast, Pal! The Magazord of a fast movement, cut part of the right arm to gypsy, managing to avoid that gypsy fire your cannon. Raleight: Shit! Not again! Mako: Raleight! The energy of this gypsy down drastically! the damage of gypsy are very serious! This step we do not resist much! Raleight: What?! No! (2:57) The Megazord gives a kick to gypsy at the knee, making this fall, gypsy is lifting attaching in a building, as Gypsy is about to stand up completely, the megazord as subject of shoulder and raises his sword, pointing to the sky. Jason: Let's finish this, Guys! Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly: Right! Raleight and Mako are so that the power sword starts to glow and account before they can do something, the Megazord performs a last cut to Gypsy, leaving a trail of color yellow. After some seconds, Gypsy slowly begins to divide into two parts which fall to the ground, part of the torso of gypsy falls on a destroying building, while the other part that includes an arm of gypsy and her legs fall to the ground. Power Rangers: We did it! K.O! * A group of helicopters is carried both sides of Gypsy, while a group of paramedics attend the wounds of Raleight and Mako. * The Rangers celebrated their victory in the command center. Results (Cue Endoh Masaaki Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) (0:13) Blang and Simbiothero: Go Go Power Rangers! Nyxs: Gypsy Danger and the Megazord are no doubt, robots really strong, but in the end, the megazord was enough to overcome a gypsy. Blang: When it comes to strength, no doubt, Gypsy outperforms the Megazord by their larger size, Furthermore, the Megazord not to shown feats as throwing opponents that they are equal or more large and heavy that the. Gypsy also outperforms the Megazord in resistance, as the Megazord hasn't proven so far to be able of for example; withstand the blast of a nuclear bomb or the pad into the Earth's atmosphere at an altitude of 50,000 feet. Nyxs: But when it comes to speed and agility, the Megazord outperforms Gypsy by a good margin, Gypsy is not very good to move, because their movements can become slow and a little predictable, unlike the Megazord, which in more than one of his fights to manage to move relatively fast. Blang: In durability, Gypsy and the Megazord are very durable robots, as in many of his fights have suffered large amounts of damage, but unfortunately, Gypsy in several of his fights to finished in a very bad state, with multiple parts of his body ripped out or internal damage, an example is when I am faced with the kaiju, knifehead or when along with Striker Eureka confronted the kaijus, Raijū, Scunner, and Slattern. Nyxs: Meanwhile, the Megazord to demonstrated even to be able to fight with one arm... but received a beating from Cyclopsis for this reason. Blang: Gypsy and the Megazord have powerful weapons with great destructive power, but without a doubt, the power sword would literally be key of the victory of the megazord, as is in shown than when used his attack more powerful, is capable of destroying monsters with a single and fulminant cut and there is a high chance that Gypsy has the same fate if you receive it , then, the attack to been able to kill a total of 18 monsters during the first season of MMPR. Nyxs: Another factor that we must take into account, is the shield of the Megazord, because as we said, this has the ability to reflect the attacks of the enemy, we have No doubt that the shield would be layers reflect discharges of plasma cannons, although we have doubts if it could reflect the flamethrower that is capable of launching Gypsy from its reactor, but with or without shield , the Megazord would beating Gypsy, the only possible form that Gypsy would defeat the Megazord, is that Gypsy would destroy each dinozord but separate. Simbiothero: This was a '''Mega' defeat for gipsy.'' Blang: Hey! I wanted to say that! ' ' Simbiothero: Too late! hahaha! Nyxs: The winner is the Megazord. Who would you be rooting for? Gipsy Danger Megazord Who do you want to win? No Pulse (Gipsy Danger) Go Go Power Rangers (Megazord Do you agree with the result? Yes No Maybe With the result, yes, but with the reason, no Trivia * The fight is to commemorate the release of the film, Power Rangers. * This is the third appearance of Gypsy Danger since its appearance in Gypsy Danger vs Colossal Titan, but this time was defeated by the Megazord, while he won against the Colossal Titan, still unknown the result of Jaegers vs Autobots, why it is unknown if it is his second defeated along with the other jaegers from the Autobots. * It is the second appearance in solidarity of Gypsy Danger from Gypsy Danger vs Clossal Titan (third, if we take intoaccount Jaegers vs Autobots, but on that occasion was accompanied by Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and Coyote Tango.) * It is the second appearance of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers from his appearance in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers vs Battletoads, but as the pilots of the Megazord. * In the comparison table is compared to the number of monsters that both have been killed, not the experience of the pilots, because if so, Raleight and Mako would outweigh the Rangers in that aspect. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 6 Simbiothero Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Power Rangers vs Pacific Rim themed Death Battles Category:Completed by Simbiothero Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017